baru bikin fic nih mohon bantuannya
by doctorStory45
Summary: nih cerita tentang dante dan aqua mahu tau ceritanya baca aja sendiri
1. Chapter 1

Baru bikin fic jadi mohon bantuannya ,,

Disclaimer : dmc dan kh bukan punya saya

Yaudah ini cerita tentang dante yang ketemu bidadari cantik di kuburan ya meskipun dante tampang nya kaya berandalan tapi dya punya suatu pedang yang terbuat dari kepala manusia  
langsung aja ke cerita ini dia

Chpter oneeee

Romance dikuburan

Dante: bangke masa belum bayar tagihan air aja di usir awas aja demon sialan gwe obrak abrik sampah nya eh maaf maksudnya markas nya , waduh gwe laper gwe beli makanan dulu dah tapi gak punya duit , yaudah gwe minta ma bokap dah  
tak lama dante sampai di rumah kedua orang tuanya ,ya meskipun di kuburan

Dante :"pak minta duit napa laper nih !  
woy tong ngapain lu di kuburan gwe , gak baca napa ni kuburan sapa

Dante: tulisannya waluya bin beckam ( alias bebek kampong)

Lah perasaan nama gwe bukan waluyo ,,, oh iya gwe ganti nama hhehheh ,, mang lu nyari sapa

Dante: sparda bapak gwe

"oh dia mah di bagian kuburan hitam putih ,,hahahh kaya nama talk show bang dc (botak biadab ) hehehh "

Dante: kok bisa

Yeh bayangin aja kapan bakpak lu mati ,,, tahun yang lalu kan tapi lu hati hati disituh kaya masuk di jaman orang miskin dan pelit

Dante : makasih ya (meskipun gwe ngomong sama kuku hehehh tapi bapak gwe jga tinggal belatung) dalam batin

Tiba tiba muncul aqua sebagai bidadari

Aqua: inyong lagi dimana nih

Author: cuuut ,, woy aqua jangan kaya jamet apa (jab**y metal)

Aqua: ya sorry dorryyyyy kepryyy bos

Author: yaudah lanjut

Aqua: aku ada dimana

Dante : dikuburan coy

Aqua: oh , oh kamu ganteng juga siapa nama kamu

Dante: da

Aqua: dante kan hehehhehehhehhehh

/

Bersambung

Dante: tor nanti ada adegan uhuhy uhuy gak

Author: gatau otak lu meum dah

Dante: biarin hehheheeheh

/…..yaudah untuk mau kelanjutannya tolong baca dulu  
and RnR oke


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :romance di kuburan

Ini kelanjutannya mohon maaf atas chapter pertama jika ada kesalahan saya akan memperbaikinya

Disclaimer: dmc dank h bukan punya saya

Dilanjutkan dante yang bertemu aqua dia pun berkenalan ,,dante: udah kenalan kali ,author ,,oh maaf dan ini kelanjutannya

Dante: ya nama saya dante kalu kamu siapa ?/

Aqua: aku aqua

Dante: hehehehh lumyan nih buat digombalin , bapak kamu tukang tukan bunga ya

Aqua: kok tau ?

Dante: karna bau kamu harum sekali

Aqua: kamu bias aja deh, tapi aku sedang tersesat bias bantuin aku gak ,plis (dengan wajah manis dan cantik + melas)

Dante: oke aku bakal bantu kamu . mang mau dibantuin apaan

Aqua: aku mau balik ke rumah ku tapi aku gak tau caranya

Dante: rumah nya mang dimana ?

Aqua: di bidadari home

Dante: oh bis nya dikit lagi berangkat

Ciuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttt (sound efek)

Dante: oh sudah berangkat hehhehe

Aqua: terus gmana caranya aku bias pulang

Dante: oh lewat tower disana aja?

Aqua: boleh ayo berangkat

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai dan taka sing juga disambut demon yang mukanya gak jelas kaya tengkorak

Dante: wah ini demon kayaknya ngajak rebut niiii

Demon: ya serahin gak aqua keg we

Dante: gak , enak aja lu main minta aja nih juga gwe nyari nya susah tau , itu juga lagi hoki hokian gwe nemu di kuburan

,tak asing lagi pasti terjadi pertempuran ,, ya tak sing juga dante yang menang

Dante: yeh baru 1o jam berantem udah k.o

Aqua: gimana gak k.o kamu nya berantemnya lari lari an mulu

Dante: itu teknik hhheee

Tak lama kemudian terjadi drama seru dante dengan aqua di puncak tower yang sangat romantic

Dante: aqua tolong jangan pergi aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu

Aqua: aku juga , tapi sudah seharusnya aku pulang

Dante: aqua

Aqua: dante

Dante: aqua

Aqua: dante

Dante: aqua

Aqua: dante

Skipppp,

Skipppp,

Skipppp,

Kalo gak di skip bias delapan jam bacanya

Akhirnya dante pun ikhlas dengan kepergian dante

Author: dante lo kenapa ko nangis

Dante: sedih banget ceritanya

Author: oh lain kali yang kuat ya

Dante: ya tor,,, uwwwwwwwwwwwwa huhhhuhuhhuu (lagi nangis)

(THE END)

Plis seperti biasa RnR


End file.
